Catch Me
by Hina Ata
Summary: “Taruto…Taru-Taru…” she said rubbing her hands over her eyes. A thought entered her mind, and she smiled at him strangely. “Catch me.” Before he could react to her sudden declaration, Pudding turned around and threw herself off the cliff.
1. Chapter 1

Catch Me

Catch Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

Ages:

Taruto & Pudding: 17

Ichigo, Kish, Mint, Lettuce: 19

Zakuro: 21

Ryou & Pai: 22

Ron Yubin: 24 (just guessing)

Keiichiro: 27

xxxxlinexxxxlinexxxxlinexxxxlinexxxx

**Author's note**

**M'kay my little fannies, I've finally gotten to the point where I realize that I need to edit this, so here we go.**

**End author's note**

xxxxlinexxxxlinexxxxlinexxxxlinexxxx

"I'm not your friend; Pudding, why don't you understand that?" Taruto screamed at the youngest of the Mews.

Pudding's eyes filled with tears as she stared at Taruto in confusion.

"And I never want to be!"

Pudding felt the tears begin to overflow, and turned so he wouldn't see them. 'What did I do?' she thought.

"I'm sorry Taru-Taru," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I thought maybe if we were friends, we would be able to…but I guess we were never meant to be." She ran off into the forest without looking back to see the play of emotions on Taruto's face.

Taruto stared in wonder at Puddings retreating figure, pondering over her last statement. 'What was she going to say? We would be able to…what? Be friends? Something more? God I was so stupid, I should have never yelled at her like that! Ugh, I was just so…what's the word? Jealous? No! I wasn't jealous! That's ridiculous!" But in his heart he knew it was the truth, he was jealous.

Taruto jumped up from his perch to search for Pudding, intending to tell her exactly why he exploded like that.

'It's all because of that stupid Ron Yubin.'

_FLASHBACK_

_Many things had changed in the years following the defeat of Deep Blue; Taruto had cut his hair, and let it down from its normal side ponytails. Pudding on the other hand, decided to let her hair grow down to the middle of her back, with small braids running within it. Most everyone stayed the same give or take a few inches here and there. The aliens returned to their planet with the Blue Aqua, restoring it to the glory that it once was. A couple years later, once things calmed down, the new government sent Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto back to Earth as ambassadors, hoping to instigate peace between the two planets once and for all. In order to celebrate, the girls decided to take the aliens to the beach for the summer (compliments of Ryou's __credit__ card) bringing along Pudding's siblings of course._

_Taruto walked into the beach house totally wiped out after a day of fun in the sun. Lying on the couch, he sighed in contentment._

"_Taru-Taru!" a voice yelled, ruining the peace with a slam at the front door. "Look, Taru-Taru, it's an old friend of mine! Na-no-da."_

_Taruto sat up, expecting to see another little girl with abnormal animal DNA; but what he saw was nothing of the sort._

"_Taru-Taru, this is Ronnie! Na-no-da."_

_Taruto looked the man in surprise, taking in his reddish-brown hair and purple eyes._

"_Ronnie here is my…"_

"_Fiancé," Ron said, interrupting her before she could finish._

"_Yeah," she said reluctantly, "fiancé. Na-no-da."_

_Taruto looked up at the elder man in surprise, 'fiancé?' he thought eyes wide. 'How could this old guy be Pudding's fiancé?'_

"_And my name is Ron Yubin, it is a pleasure to meat you Ms...?"_

"_My name is Taruto, and I'm not a girl." Taruto said, looking at Ron with evil eyes._

"_Hey, I know you! You're that alien girl that was attacking Lady Pudding the day I first met her!"_

"_I'm not a girl!"_

"_What is this evil girl doing here, my Lady?"_

"_For the last time, I'M NOT A GIRL!!" Taruto yelled, storming out._

"_Now look what you did Ronnie, na-no-da." Pudding said, following the angry alien._

"_What did I do?" he asked himself._

_END FLASHBACK_

Taruto pulled himself out of the memory, looking up to see a large cliff by the ocean. He stared at the top, thinking that he heard something.

Teleporting to the top, he immediately heard what had only sounded like a whisper before. The sound a seventeen-year-old girl crying. But not just any seventeen-year-old…

"Pudding?" Taruto asked, turning to face the cliff's edge, looking at the sobbing girl who was on her knees.

"Yes, Taruto?" Pudding asked icily.

Taruto flinched at the lack of his nickname, or Pudding's famous catchphrase.

"Pudding, I'm sorry I yelled at you, I didn't mean to be so…well, mean."

"So what are you going to do about it Taruto?" she asked, standing from her crouch, and facing him.

Taruto knew exactly what she meant, the unspoken words hanging in the air between them.

'How are you going to prove it?'

Taruto looked at Pudding with desperate eyes, silently asking what he could do.

"Taruto…Taru-Taru…" she said rubbing her hands over her eyes. A thought entered her mind, and she smiled at him strangely. "Catch me."

Before he could react to her sudden declaration, Pudding turned around and threw herself off the cliff.

xxxxlinexxxxlinexxxxlinexxxxlinexxxx

**End of chapter one.**

**Ok, it's not much of an edit, but it's better, right? I think so anyways. REVEW PLEASE!!**

**Love,**

**HinaAta**


	2. Chapter 2

Catch Me

**Author's note**

**Yeah! Chapter Two! This is my first story of all time which means I have my first reviewer of all time! Take a bow XxStrawberryKittyxX!! Yeah!! So now that I have an actual reviewer, I can legally call myself an authoress!! At least, I think that's how it works! Anyways, on to chapter two!**

**End author's note**

xxxxlinexxxxlinexxxxlinexxxxlinexxxx

Taruto ran to the edge of the cliff with only one thought in his mind, 'I've gotta save Pudding'. Jumping off after her, he saw her get closer and closer to the ocean below.

Time seemed to slow as she hit the bottom, salt water spraying in his face from the force of the impact.

'No!' was his only thought as he too entered the water.

His senses were shocked, overcome by the power of the icy cold water. His eyes, blind, in the pitch black sea, his ears deaf, his skin numb. For one terrifying moment, Taruto thought he was dead, until suddenly everything came back at once. Looking around frantically, he saw a flash of yellow and swam towards it. Reaching out desperately, his hand connected with something hairy. He grabbed it, and pulled, dragging it upwards until they both reached the surface. He looked to see that he had grabbed Pudding's golden hair. Then he began to panic.

Taruto flew out of the water, straight to a nearby beach. Laying Pudding on the ground, he looked around for anything that could help.

"WhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdo?! Oh no, she's gonna die! And it's all my fault, and the girls will hate me then Kisshu and Pai will hate me because the girls hate me then they'll all abandon me because they hate me and I'll be all alone!" he ranted, not noticing that Pudding had sat up and was staring following his flight with amused eyes and a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing outright. "I can't believe I just let her jump, it's all my fault, what will I do?!"

"Um…Taru-Taru? Na-no-da." Pudding said, fighting her giggles.

Taruto stopped in his tracks, turning to face her. "Pudding?" he blinked. "PUDDING!" He ran to her, kneeling at her side and grabbed her shoulders. "What were you thinking?!" he exclaimed, beginning to shake her violently. "Are you crazy? You could've gotten hurt, or even killed, Pudding."

Pudding was startled at his reaction, but her eyes softened as Taruto looked down to hide the sudden rush of tears.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"Pudding wasn't scared. Na-no-da."

Taruto looked up at those words, wondering what she meant by those words.

"She wasn't scared 'cause she knew Taru-Taru would save her. Na-no-da." she stared into Taruto's eyes.

"Why?" he asked, hoping she would understand the real question.

Pudding just smiled and pulled him down towards her.

The kiss felt like fire on his lips, full of passion and love that Taruto never thought he would get from anyone; much less the one he wanted it from the most. They pulled away reluctantly, looking into one another's eyes, full of understanding and love, when suddenly he remembered.

"What about that Ron guy?" he said, eyes darkening.

"Who? Na-no-da."

"You know, your fiancé?"

Pudding had a questioning look on her face, trying to understand what he meant. "Who? Ronnie?" she asked, understanding suddenly. "He he he, is Taru-Taru jealous of Ronnie? Na-no-da."

"No! I don't get jealous. It's just that…well, he's your fiancé, don't you love him?"

"Silly Taru-Taru, Ronnie and Pudding are being set up by Pudding's daddy. Neither Pudding nor Ronnie actually wants to get married. Na-no-da."

"Oh." the young alien said, blushing at his mistake.

"Ronnie and Pudding are going to talk to Pudding's daddy in a month, after his tournament is over. That way Pudding's daddy can concentrate. Na-no-da."

"So why did Ron seem so eager to tell me that you two were engaged?"

"Ronnie and Pudding agreed to pretend to want the marriage until the tournament was over, so that Pudding's daddy won't worry."

"Then you don't love him?"

"Of course I do, Taru-Taru!"

Taruto looked down at her, confused.

"Silly Taruto," Pudding giggled. "I love Ronnie like I love Ichigo-chan, and Mint-sama, and Kish-kun, and Lettuce-chan, and…"

"Okay, okay, I get it Pudding, I get it." Taruto said, laughing at her enthusiasm.

"I love everyone in our family, Taru-Taru," Pudding said, her voice softening. "But Pudding loves Taruto best."

Taruto looked down at Pudding and a small smile spread across his face. "C'mon Pudding, let's go home." He stood up and leaned over to help Pudding up. Together they began to walk back, facing a future full of promise. Together.

xxxxlinexxxxlinexxxxlinexxxxlinexxxx

**That's it peeps. Show's over, curtain call. Not sure if I wanna make a sequel. Probably not, but if I get enough requests, maybe.**

**Love,**

**HinaAta**


End file.
